Kinder des Krieges
by Limette
Summary: Hermine und Malfoy wollen Nott umbringen und Harry rettet eine Totgeglaubte vor Snape, welcher Ron das Leben zur Hölle macht. Als Ginny dann auch noch total aufgelöst vorgefunden wird und Hermine einen Filmriss hat, ist das Chaos perfekt.
1. Sich öffnen

_**KINDER DES KRIEGES**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus dem Harry Potter Büchern und Filmen hier wieder erkennt gehört entweder J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich habe mir all diese Orte und Personen nur geliehen um meiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freud.

**Wichtig:** Ich schreibe die Geschichte aus verschiedenen _Sichtweisen._ Mal werdet ihr alles aus Harry Sicht, mal aus Hermine, Ginnys, Rons, Fred Sicht sehen usw., je nach dem wie es gerade passend ist. Natürlich werde ich mich bemühen, die jeweilige Sichtweise in jedem Kapitel beizubehalten, sollte das mal nicht möglich sein, oder sollte mal ein anderer Charakter die Erzählperspektive übernehmen, werdet ihr das durch mitbekommen. Einzelne Abschnitte, wie plötzliche Zeitwechsel (z.B. am nächsten morgen…) werden durch **Pausen** gekennzeichnet.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Sich öffnen**

„Kommst du mit?" fragte er Ron.

„Klar doch!"

Zusammen schlichen Harry und sein Kumpel runter in die Küche und horchten, ob alle im Bett waren. Es war stockdunkel und sie mussten aufpassen, um nicht die Treppen runter zu stürzten. Unten angekommen gingen sie zur Küchentür und öffneten sie leise.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?" schrie Ron plötzlich.

„Halt die Klappe und mach die Tür zu!" zischte ihn seine kleine Schwester an, „Oder willst du das ganz Haus aufwecken?"

„Pst!" kam es jetzt von Harry. Er wollte nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley erfuhr, dass hier nachts in der Küche herumgeschlichen wurde. Sie behandelte ihn jetzt schon wie ein rohes Ei, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machte als sie ohnehin schon tat.

Sie schlossen die Tür und setzten sich zu Ginny an den Tisch.

„Wollt ihr auch einen warmen Kakao?"

„Gerne" antwortete Harry, während Ron nur nickte. Anscheinend hatte er immer noch Angst, dass Ginny ihn anzischen würde, wenn er auch nur einen Laut von sich gab.

„Ach übrigens du darfst wieder reden" sagte sie nebenbei und grinste ihn schief an.

Sie stellte zwei dampfende Tassen mir einer braunen Brühe auf den Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry, welcher die Tasse dankend annahm.

„Wieder ein Traum?"

Er reagierte nicht, doch zugleich wusste er, dass Ginny seinen Angstschrei, denn nichts anderes war es gewesen, was seinen Freund aus dem Land der Träume geholt hatte, gehört haben musste und dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Erneut nippte Harry an seinem Kakao und fragte sich, warum das Ehepaar Wesley, deren Zimmer genau unter Rons lag, nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Plötzlich war ein lauter Rülpser neben ihm zu hören und er wusste, dass Ron mit seinem Kakao fertig war. Er blickte hoch und sah, wie sein Freund nach einer weiteren Tasse auf dem Tisch griff. Gerade als seine Hand die Tasse berührte, ging die Tür auf.

„Das, Ronald, lass mal schön bleiben. Das ist nämlich mein Kakao!"

„Mine?" fragte Ron jetzt irritiert. „Woher kommst du denn jetzt?".

„Von der Toilette du Trottel", erwiderte sie nur müde und setzte sich zu den anderen. „Und warum seid ihr hier unten?" Als keiner etwas sagte schaute Hermine zu Ginny, die ihr nur zunickte.

Harry schaute betroffen zur Seite, er wusste was diese Blicke zu bedeuten hatten. Er stellte sich vor, was gerade in den Köpfen der beiden Mädchen vor sich ging.

„_Er hatte wieder den Traum?"_

„_Ja, aber er will es nicht zugeben"_

„_Wir müssen mit ihm reden"_

„_Ich weiß, Mum sagt auch immer er braucht Hilfe"_

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, ich brauche eine Portion Traumloser Schlaf!" murmelte Harry zu sich selbst. Ginny blickte kurz auf, erwiderte aber nichts oder hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Besser so, dachte sich Harry. Sie schwiegen sich ein paar weitere Minuten lang an und jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich halt das hier nicht länger aus, lasst uns einen nächtlichen Spaziergang machen!" durchbrach Ginny die Stille und stand auf. Ohne weiter zu zögern folgten ihr die anderen und gingen Richtung Tür.

Draußen angekommen wehte ihnen eine leichte Briese ins Gesicht und sie genossen die warme Sommernacht. Zusammen gingen die Vier Richtung See, welcher eine halbe Stunde Fußweg entfernt lag. Der Mond schien hell, so dass sie den Weg genau erkennen konnten.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Hermine Harry, nachdem sie schon ein gutes Stück Weg hinter sich hatten.

„Ich frage mich, warum die Erwachsenen nicht aufgewacht sind. Seid zwei Wochen reagieren sie nicht mehr auf meine Träume." Oder besser gesagt auf die Nebenwirkungen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht ob sie es ignorieren oder sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben. Jedenfalls fragt Mrs. Weasley auch nicht mehr danach", antwortete Harry zum Erstaunen aller. „Ja, ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, ich kann auch mal über meine Gefühle sprechen und jetzt guckt nicht so erstaunt!"

„Ähm" setzte Hermine an und wurde ganz rot.

„Mine?" hakte Harry nach, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Schon seit längeren wich sie ihm in dieser Frage aus, doch jetzt witterte er die Chance mehr von ihr zu erfahren.

„Na gut, aber sei mir nicht böse ja?"

„Das werden wir sehen" versuchte Harry seine Neugier, aber auch seine ansteigenden Ärger über die Geheimnistuerei, im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich habe vor ca. zwei Wochen den Zauberstab von Mr. Wesley genommen und einen Schallzauber sein Schlafzimmer gesprochen. Ich sah doch, wie sehr es dich störte, dass er und Mrs. Weasley dich jeden Tag so bemutterten. Es tut mir leid Harry, aber ich wollte doch nur dein Bestes. Ich dachte, dass wenn sie dich nicht mehr so bedrängen würden, dass du dich dann vielleicht ein bisschen mehr öffnen und mit jemanden, es muss ja nicht mal ein Erwachsener sein, reden würdest" erzählte sie in einem erstaunlichem Tempo.

Auch Harry war erstaunt. Nie hätte er von seiner Freundin gedacht, dass sie sich gegen die Erwachsenen stellen würde, obwohl das ja schon des Öfteren der Fall war. Er erinnerte sich an den Troll in der Mädchentoilette und Umbridge im Verbotenen Wald. Doch normalerweise war sie immer diejenige, die ihm geraten hat, sich helfen zu lassen, ob jetzt von Dumbledore oder von Mrs. Weasley, doch heute hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass sie wirklich hinter ihm stand.

„Hermine ich bin dir nicht böse, zumindest nicht wegen dem Schallzauber. Ich bin eher ... enttäuscht, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, was du getan hast. Ich bin dir nämlich sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe. Tatsächlich geht es mir jetzt besser, wo mich die anderen in Ruhe lassen, aber dein Mangel an Vertrauen ist wirklich", er stockte und versuchte das richtige Wort zu finden. Er konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen, doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hermine auch so wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Es tut mit leid", flüstere sie nun leise und griff nach Harrys Hand. Es war ein Beweis ihrer Freundschaft, welchen er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Mit dieser Geste, in der nichts Romantisches oder Ähnliches lag, zeigten sie sich gegenseitig, wie sehr sie einander schätzten und so gingen sie weiter Richtung See.

Nach ein paar Minuten ergriff auch Ginny Harrys Hand und auch Ron ergriff nach kurzem zögern die von Hermine. Gott müssen wir dämlich aussehen, dachte sich Harry und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Am See angekommen setzten sie sich an das Ufer und blickten in die Nacht.

„Ich habe Angst" sagte Harry nachdem er eine Weile die Sterne betrachtet hatte. Nach so langer Zeit war er endlich bereit über seine Gefühle zu reden und endlich wusste er auch wem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Seinen Freunden, wem auch sonst. Viele würden ihn wahrscheinlich für verrück halten, aber er wusste lange nicht zu wem er gehen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn verstehen würden, doch heute, heute hatte er begriffen, dass sie immer für ihn da waren.

Keiner hatte ihm Vorwürfe wegen seiner Träume gemacht, nein, sie hatten ihn sogar geschützt. Und endlich hatte Harry begriffen, dass sie, sogar wenn sie ihn nicht verstehen würde, immer für ihn da sein würden.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte er erneut und wand sich diesmal direkt an seine Freunde. „Immer wenn ich träume habe ich diese Angst. Angst um euch, um meine Eltern, um Sirius, um alle die mir was bedeuten. Jedes mal sehe ich sie sterben. Sie werden gequält und jedes Mal geben sie mir die Schuld dafür. Sie sagen mir, dass ich der Grund für ihr Leiden sei und dass sie mich alle hassen würden. Und wisst ihr was das Schlimme daran ist, diese Träume sind so verdammt realistisch. Woher soll ich wissen, wann ich wirklich auf der Wiese neben dem Fuchsbau bin und wann nicht. Ich kann es mittlerweile nicht mehr unterscheiden, ich werde verrückt. Ja, das ist es, ich werde verrückt!" erklärte er, wobei er immer lauter wurde und sein Ton einen immer hysterischeren Ton annahm.

Er unterbrach seine Rede und atmete tief ein. Es war erlösend all das mal zu sagen. Natürlich wusste Ron, dass er Träume von Voldemort hatte, aber nie hatte er ihm genaueres erzählt. Jetzt war der richtige Moment sich alles von der Seele zu reden.

„Harry, deine Träume sind ein Zeichen dafür, dass du dein Trauma verarbeitest und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du keins hast. Schau dir Ron an, man, der hat eine Woche mit niemand gesprochen und Ginny, die hat geheult wie ein Kind. Und ich erst, ich wurde doch total um Workaholic!"

„Das warst du doch eh schon immer!" Unterbrach Ron Hermine und holte sich dafür einen bösen Blick ein.

„Halt die Klappe und lass Harry zu Ende reden!" fauchte ihn die Braunhaarige an.

Harry sah sich die Zankerei seiner Freunde nur an und versuchte über Hermines Worte nachzudenken. Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Vielleicht. Er beschloss weiter zu erzählen, jetzt wo er sich schon so weit gewagt hatte, hatte er auch nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Also und jedes Mal ist da Voldemort und er flüstert mir Dinge zu, die mir noch mehr Angst machen. Einmal konnte er mich sogar dazu überreden euch zu quälen und anschließend habe ich euch alle umgebracht. Scheiße ich habe euch umgebracht und wisst ihr was? Es hat mir Spaß gemacht! An dem Tag konnte ich keinem von euch in die Augen schauen. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst. Ich habe euch getötet und seit meinem Mord an Voldemort, denn nichts weiter war es was ich gemacht habe, ihn ermordet, weiß ich, dass ich dazu fähig bin zu töten. Es war zwar meine Bestimmung ihn zu beseitigen, aber ich bin ein Mörder und könnte jederzeit erneut zu einem werden." Er holte Luft, setzte aber nicht wieder zum Reden an. Stattdessen stand er auf und zog seine Jogginghose und Latschen aus. Kurz darauf folgte das T-Shirt, welches er immer zum Schlafen trug und so ging er nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet ins Wasser.

Das Wasser war warm und Harry ging immer tiefer in den See hinein. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen würden, denn sie kannten ihn und wussten, dass er nach solchen Momenten immer allein sein wollte. Es war schon komische Eigenart von ihm, aber immer nachdem er sich geöffnet hatte, zog er sich zurück. Vielleicht wollte er in einem Moment der Schwäche nicht angreifbar sein, jedenfalls suchte er danach immer die Einsamkeit. Alles Psychoquatsch, dachte er sich.

Als das Wasser ihm bis zum Bauchnabel reichte begann er zu schwimmen und er fühlte, wie all seine Sorgen weggeschwemmt wurden. Ob es jetzt an dem Gespräch oder am See lag konnte er nicht sagen, auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich um Welten besser.

Wieder draußen war ihm, als wäre der ganze Druck von ihm gefallen und ihm war viel leichter ums Herz. Inzwischen waren die ersten Vögel zu hören und es begann zu dämmern. Gut gelaunt ging er zu seinen Freunden und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen.

Ein frischer Wind zog auf und Harry fröstelte ein wenig.

„Und wie ist das Wasser so?" fragte Ron und schaute auf Harrys Arm, auf dem die Härchen begannen sich aufzustellen.

„Nass!" lachte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass alle in seiner Umgebung ein paar Spritzer abbekamen. Hermine quiekte laut auf, während Ginny sich einfach umdrehte.

„Das habe ich vermisst." sagte Ron plötzlich. „Dieses einfach zusammen sein, ohne Zwang einfach Spaß haben."

„Ja, seit Charlies Tod war ja nicht gerade viel los. Jetzt ist es schon fast zwei Monate her. Ich verfluche den gottverdammte Todesser, der dafür verantwortlich ist und ich schwöre, dass ich mich irgendwann rächen werde!" knurrte Ginny wütend, doch Harry wusste, dass sie ihre wahren Gefühle versuchte zu verstecken. Ihre anfängliche Trauer hatte sie durch Wut ersetzt und es schien ihm, als würde sie manchmal ihre Kraft daraus beziehen. Aus ihrer unglaublichen Wut.

„Er ist im Kampf für die Freiheit gestorben" erklärte Hermine.

„Ja, für die Freiheit, für welche Freiheit?" erwiderte Harry nun. „Noch immer laufen irgendwo irgendwelche irren Todesser rum und bringen unschuldige Menschen um, Menschen die nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben. Menschen mit Familie, mit Freunden. Ich scheiß auf so eine Freiheit. Der Minister sagt es herrscht Frieden, aber wisst ihr was, wir sind noch weit entfernt von Frieden, ich bin noch weit entfernt von Frieden."

Plötzlich stand Ron auf und wirkte irgendwie eingeschnappt. „Leute, Leute, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass es mir so gefällt wie es ist. Warum müsst ihr immer alles so negativ sehen? Wisst ihr was? Ich hab Hunger bekommen. Kommt lasst uns etwas essen gehen und dann vielleicht versuchen etwas zu schlafen"

Schlaf - etwas vor dem Harry schon seit langer Zeit Angst hatte. Er wollte nicht wieder von Voldemort träumen, aber heute, nach seinem Bad, konnte er sich vorstellen friedlich und ohne Probleme zu schlafen.

Zu viert gingen sie wieder in den Fuchsbau und unterhielten sich munter. Sie schmiedeten Pläne für den neuen Tag und beschlossen am Vormittag Quiddich zu spielen und am Nachmittag zu lernen. Naja, das mit dem Lernen wurde eher von Hermine beschlossen, aber sie alle wussten, dass sie noch Massenhaft Hausaufgaben hatten und so meckerten sie auch weniger als sonst, sodass Hermine zum Schluss gewann, denn auch die Retter der Zauberwelt mussten Hausaufgaben machen. Harry hatte zwar schon an die Alternative gedacht, doch irgendwie konnte sie ihn nicht ganz überzeugen. Er stellte es sich vor und musste erneut grinsen.

„_Ähm entschuldigen Sie Professor Snape, aber ich konnte die Zaubertränkehausaufgaben leider nicht machen, da ich mit der Rettung der Welt beschäftigt war!" _

„_Kein Problem Mr. Potter, ich bin ja ein verständnisvoller und barmherziger Lehrer. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen der verpassten Stoff auch gerne in ein paar Extrastunden beibringen." _

Wie schon gesagt, er war noch nicht ganz von der Alternative überzeugt.

* * *

**A/N:** Das nächste Kapitel wird **Briefe über Briefe** heißen und ich hoffe, ihr **reviewt** mir alle, dann verspreche ich auch ganz schnell zu updaten.**(*)**

**(*):** Das Updaten ist bei mir auch so ne Sache. **Ich möchte vorher sagen**, dass ich mich über jedes Review freue. Da ich noch zur Schule gehe und gerade im Klausuren Stress stehe werde ich voraussichtlich alle zwei bis drei Wochen updaten, manchmal auch früher. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Ach und Reviews animieren immer ungemein zum Weiterschreiben ^^


	2. Briefe über Briefe

Ein Dankeschön an Emily Leeds, für ihr nettes Review.

**A/N:** Wow, die Reviewanzahl hat mich echt umgehauen. Ich frage mich ob diese Geschichte so schlecht ist, dass so wenige (eine Person) mir antworten. Ich meine ihr könnt mir auch schreiben wie schrecklich ihr diese Geschichte findet oder einfach nur ein „gefällt mir" – aber so denke ich, dass kein Schwein sich dafür interessiert. Und wenn dem so ist, dann brauche ich das jetzt auch nicht fort zu setzten.

**Weiter:** **Titeländerung:** Wie einige sicher schon bemerkt haben hat sich der Titel geändert und außerdem, für die, die es nicht wissen, auch das erste Kapitel wurde ein bisschen bearbeitet. Ihr könnt es euch anschauen, müsst es aber nicht, denn der Inhalt ist gleich geblieben.

Lg Limette / Ania

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Briefe über Briefe**

Sie betraten das Haus durch die Küchentür und wurden von einem wütenden Geschrei begrüßt.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch Molly, du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf", sagte Mr. Weasley und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen herum, als ob das was nützen würde.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen, du spinnst ja wohl. Ich bin gerade auf Toilette, da höre ich wie es in der Küche kracht. Gerade als ich nachschauen will was los ist entdecke ich Blutspuren auf dem Boden. Was soll ich mir denn da denken?" schrie Mrs. Weasley ihren Mann an.

„Aber Mollyschatz, es ist doch nichts passiert", versuchte es Mr. Wesley erneut. Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron standen immer noch in der Tür und schauten sich das Schauspiel unschlüssig an. Es wäre sicher nicht klug jetzt dazwischen zu gehen und so beschlossen sie abzuwarten.

„Nichts passiert Arthur, nichts passiert? George hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf und eine Gebrochene Rippe, während Fred Nasenbluten hat und zwei ausgeschlagene Zähne. Das ist passiert. Und dann gehe ich noch nach den Kindern schauen und stelle fest, dass alle Betten leer sind. Was ist hier los, warum schläft hier denn keiner, wie es sich für anständige Menschen gehört?", völlig aus der Puste und nervlich total am Ende setzte sie sich und versuchte sich erst mal zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nur schwer gelang, da sie gerade die vier Freunde in der Tür entdeckt hat.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein sich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus zu schleichen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viele Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe. Das letzte Mal hatte ich so viel Angst um euch, als ihr mit dem Auto eures Vaters weggeflogen seid. Einfach weg. Ohne eine Nachricht."

Nachdem sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und keine Gefahr vor einem weiteren Ausbruch bestand, holte Mr. Weasley die Kinder wieder rein und zusammen setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Freds Nase hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten und auch Georges Kopf war versorgt. Nur noch seine gekrümmte Haltung verriet, dass etwas passiert war.

„Ok, jetzt wird jeder berichten, was ihm widerfahren ist und dann sind wir um einiges schlauer." Versuchte Mr. Weasley die Situation etwas zu lockern. „Molly, warum machst du uns keinen Tee und vielleicht ein paar Brote, ich denke heute wird eh keiner mehr zu Bett gehen." Bat er ruhig und setzte sich zu den anderen. „Fred, George, ihr zu erst"

„Also, das fing alles so an." fing George an, während Fred irgendwann einfach weiter sprach.

„Wir waren im Tropfenden Kessel, da gab es heute eine riesige Feier"

„Und irgendwann haben ein paar Trottel so ein Mädchen angebaggert und sie belästigt"

„Natürlich sind wir dann dazwischen gegangen, denn wir kannten das Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang"

„Ravenclaw denke ich"

„Auf jeden Fall wollten dann diese betrunkenen Gorillas Streit und haben George eine runtergehauten"

„Ich fiel gegen einen Tisch und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante."

„Dann hat einer dieser Idioten ihn getreten und ich ging dazwischen."

„Danach wurde alles zu hektisch und nach ein paar Sekunden sind wir nach Hause appariert" beendete George den Bericht.

„Und der Krach?" fragte nun Mrs. Weasley vom Herd aus.

„Naja, wir hatten nicht genug Zeit uns zu konzentrieren und dann"

„apparierte George auf dem Tisch und ich stolperte über einen Stuhl." sagte Fred und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Arbeit war getan und nun konnte er hören, was die anderen zu sagen hatten.

Mr. Weasley blickte zu seiner Frau, die einerseits etwas erleichtert aussah, andererseits auch etwas besorgt. Vielleicht hatte sie Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihre Söhne so angeschrien hat, ohne vorher den Grund zu kennen, doch jetzt brachte sie erst mal die Brote und den Tee.

Jeder nahm sich ein Stück und in einer Stille die fast schon unheimlich wirkte aßen sie ihr Frühstück auf. Zwischendurch war noch ein Schlürfen zu hören oder das Kratzen eines Messers, aber ansonsten verlief alles ruhig.

Nachdem alle mit ihrem Essen fertig waren, schaute Mr. Weasley zu Hermine und erwartete einen Bericht.

„Ähm ja, das war so. Mir ging es nicht gut und deshalb hab ich Ginny geweckt und sie gefragt ob sie mich auf die Toilette begleiten könnte, da mir schwindlig war. Unterwegs trafen wir Harry, der anscheinend mal musste" ratterte sie runter und lief rot an, doch wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass sie jemanden anlog der Auslöser für ihr Erröten und nicht das, dass sie Harry auf dem Weg zur Toilette getroffen hat. „Zusammen gingen wir in die Küche und machten uns einen Kakao. Irgendwann kam auch Ron runter, der meine, dass er Harrys leeres Bett gesehen habe. Als es mir dann immer noch nicht besser ging, beschlossen wir einen Spaziergang zu machen." erklärte Hermine und holte, nachdem sie geendet hatte erst mal Luft.

Harry war verwirrt. Wer war die Person neben ihm, denn er war sich sicher, dass es nicht Hermine war. Schon wieder tat sie etwas, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie es tut würde. Sie rette ihm gerade den Hintern, indem sie den Eltern von Ginny und Ron das Blaue vom Himmel runter log. Oder war ihr wirklich schlecht gewesen? Noch immer kannte Harry den Grund für den nächtlichen Kakao nicht. Vielleicht veränderte sie nur die Wahrheit. Doch weiter kam Harry nicht mir seinen Überlegungen, denn als sein Name genannt wurde, schreckte er hoch aus seiner Traumwelt.

„Und warum hat Harry nichts an?", fragte Mr. Weasley skeptisch. Er war schon immer ein guter Beobachter gewesen aber im Moment gefiel Harry diese Tatsache eher weniger.

„Wir sind bis zum See spaziert und naja, dann hat er halt ein Bad genommen. Da ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches dran, oder?" versuchte Hermine eine gute Ausrede zu finden. Harry fand diese zwar mehr als brüchig, aber solange Mr. Weasley keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde, war es ihm recht.

Sie beendeten ihr Gespräch und wandten sich wieder ihrem Alltag zu. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihnen nicht einmal Strafen aufgegeben und so konnten sie alle ihr Quiddichspiel spielen.

„Los Harry, zu mir", schrie Ginny, die gerade auf einem Besen Richtung Tor flog, welches durch zwei alte Buchen markiert wurde.

Harry warf den Ball zu Ginny, den sie geschickt auffing. Mit einem Looping, trickste sie George aus, der dank den Heilkünsten seiner Mutter wieder topfit war und warf den Ball direkt in die linke Ecke des Tors, in der normalerweise einer der äußeren Ringe im Quiddich stand. Der Fußball, der für den Quaffel herhalten musste, flog direkt an Ron im Tor vorbei und traf einen Baum hinter ihm.

* * *

„Tor, Tor, Tor!" schrien jetzt Harry, Ginny und Hermine, die in einer Mannschaft waren.

Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, flogen sie wieder zum See und suchten sich einen schattigen Platz. Am Ende hatten sie einen Gleichstand erzielt und das obwohl Ron im Tor war. Ginny war halt die geborene Jägerin.

Am See angekommen liefen Ginny, George und Ron sofort ins Wasser und kühlten sich ab, während Hermine, Fred und Harry im Schatten blieben.

„Ich werde dieses Jahr mit euch in Hogwarts verbringen wusstet ihr das?" sagte Fred und grinste schief.

„Wie das?" fragte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„Mum hat beschlossen, dass wir unseren Schulabschluss nachholen müssen und deshalb werde dieses Jahr ich mit euch zur Schule gehen und nächsten Jahr George. Wir können den Laden ja nicht einfach zu machen!" sagte er halb scherzend, halb bekümmert.

Harry wusste sofort, wie schwer es den Zwillingen fallen musste sich für so lange zu trennen, waren sie doch sonst Tag für Tag zusammen.

„Willst du das denn überhaupt?" fragte nun Hermine, die Freds Blick gedeutet hatte.

„Naja, einerseits will ich Hogwarts ja wieder sehen. Ihr wisst, es wird ja für jeden von uns wie eine zweite Heimat, aber andererseits" erschaute zu George, der gerade zusammen mit Ginny, seinen jüngeren Bruder ins Wasser tauchte. „Andererseits wird es mir schwer fallen so lange ohne George zu sein. Ich meine…" doch weiter sprach er nicht, obwohl jeder von ihnen wusste, was in ihm vorging.

Nach diesem Gespräch kamen auch die anderen wieder und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sie schon von Mrs. Weasley mit dem Mittagessen erwartet wurden.

Es gab Reis mit Hühnerfrikassee und obwohl es keine fünf Sterne Kost war, schmeckte es allen und sie aßen alles auf, sodass für Mr. Weasley, der im Ministerium war, nichts mehr übrig blieb.

Gerade als sie fertig waren kam Bill vorbei und begrüßte sie alle.

„Harry, ich hab hier deine Post!" sagte er und hielt zwei Säcke voller Briefe hoch.

„Nicht schon wieder. Ich meine hört das denn nie auf. Seit ich Voldemort besiegt habe, kann ich mich vor dieser Fanpost und den ganzen Heulern nicht mehr retten" jammerte er los, während seine Freunde anfingen zu lachen. Es war doch immer wieder das Gleiche.

Ron, der Bill am nächsten stand, griff in den Sack und holte mehrere Briefe raus. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und entfaltete den ersten.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe dich schon immer verehrt und seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Jeden Tag denke ich an dich und ich hoffe, dass du erkennst, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass es dir auch so geht._

_Küsschen Jenny Star" _

Ron beendete den Brief und fing laut an zu lachen. Sofort griff er nach dem nächsten und las wieder laut vor.

„_Hi Harry,_

_ich heiße Ramona Ground und ich wollte dich fragen ob du eine Freundin hast. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt komisch klingen mag, aber seit ich dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe, bin ich in dich verliebt. Vielleicht bin ich dir auch aufgefallen. Ich hatte damals ein grünes Kleid und ich habe rote Haare. Ich hoffe wir können uns mal treffen, denn ich bin mir sicher, wir wären ein tolles Paar._

_In Liebe Ramona"_

Wieder lachten alle und Fred drehte sich zu seiner Schwester.

„Aber Ginny, ich dachte diese Phase hättest du schon hinter dir. Und dieser Deckname Ramona - wie einfallslos."

„Halt doch die Klappe" zischte sie ihn an und wurde so rot wie eine Tomate.

„Ok, jetzt ehrlich Leute, ich hab hier noch die Briefe aus Hogwarts." Bill überreichte allen ihre Briefe und lächelte milde, als er Fred seinen übergab.

Sofort schnappte Ron sich den Brief seines Bruders und so musste dieser erneut erklären, warum auch er einen bekommen hatte.

Jeder öffnete seinen Brief und begann dann still zu lesen. Auch Harry schaute sich das Pergament mit der grünen Schrift an und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, als er den Brief entfaltete.

Dann plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei neben ihm und er schaute zu Hermine, die wild hin und her sprang.

„Das sind die Ergebnisse von den ZAG's", und mit diesem einfachen Satz versetzte sie die ganze Küche in Aufruhr. Sofort rannte Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem Sprössling und begutachtete seine Ergebnisse.

„Na, na, sieben ZAG, das ist mehr, als Fred und George zusammen erreicht haben, sagte sie freudig und zeigte das Papier ihrem Mann ohne weiter auf Ron zu achten.

Auch Harry besah seine Ergebnisse und stellte fest, dass seine Tests wohl besser verlaufen waren, als er anfangs vermutet hatte.

_HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND  
ZAUBEREI_

_Direktor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlins erster Klasse, Großmeister_

_im Zaubergamot, Vorstand der Internationalen_

_Zaubervereinigung)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie 7 ZAG's erreichen konnten. Ihnen steht es nun offen, sich in den bestandenen Fächern für die Oberstufenkurse anzumelden. Ob Sie angenommen werden oder nicht, hängt von dem jeweiligen Lehrer/ der jeweiligen Lehrerin und der dazugehörigen Note ab. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück._

_Bitte senden Sie schon vorher Ihre Bewerbungen ab, damit wir Ihnen rechtzeitig mitteilen können, ob Sie aufgenommen wurden oder nicht._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(stellvertretende Direktorin)_

_**Die Prüfungen werden wie die Hausarbeiten zuvor folgendermaßen benotet:** _

_**O**__ - Ohnegleichen (bestanden) _

_**E**__ - Erwartungen übertroffen (bestanden) _

_**A**__ - Annehmbar (bestanden) _

_**M**__ - Mies (nicht bestanden) _

_**S**__ - Schrecklich (nicht bestanden) _

_**T**__ - Troll (nicht bestanden) _

_**Ihre Ergebnisse:**_

_Astronomie: __**A**_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: __**E**_

_Zauberkunst: __**E**_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: __**O**_

_Wahrsagen: __**M**_

_Kräuterkunde: __**E**_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: __**S**_

_Zaubertränke: __**E**_

_Verwandlung: __**E**_

...

Zufrieden schaute er in die Runde und bemerkte Hermine, die etwas enttäuscht in auf ihr Pergament schaute.

„Was ist los Mine, du hast doch alles bestanden oder?", fragte er sie nun laut und machte damit auch die anderen auf das Mädchen aufmerksam.

„Ja, aber…" doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ginny riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand, wie es ihre Mutter vorhin bei ihrem Bruder getan hat und las laut vor. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass sie in allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen hatte und nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Erwartungen übertroffen.

„Ach mach dir nichts draus, ich wette du bist noch immer die beste in unserem Jahrgang. Feier lieber mit uns und zerbrech' dir nicht den Kopf darüber." Und tatsächlich erzielten Rons Worte ihre Wirkung und sie fing wieder an zu lächeln.

Als sie ihre Ergebnisse zu Ende diskutiert hatten und sich herausgestellte hatte, dass Harry und Ron in genau denselben Fächer weiter waren, entfalteten sie den nächsten Brief. Wieder war er auf altem Pergament geschrieben und wieder war die Tinte grün. Harry begann zu lesen:

_HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND  
ZAUBEREI_

_Direktor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlins erster Klasse, Großmeister_

_im Zaubergamot, Vorstand der Internationalen_

_Zaubervereinigung)_

_Sehr geehrte Mr. Potter,_

_wie möchten Sie darauf hinweisen, dass auch dieses Jahr der Hogwartsexpress am 1. September von King's Cross um Punkt 11 Uhr den Bahnhof 9 ¾ verlässt. Wir erwarten Sie am in der Schule und wünschen Ihnen eine gute Fahrt. Bitte beachten Sie die beiliegende Materialliste. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie die dort genannten Dinge bis zum 31. August besorgen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(stellvertretende Direktorin)_

Mit dem Brief fertig, griff Harry nach der Bücherliste und las sie sich aufmerksam durch.

_Sehr geehrte Schülerinnen und Schüler,_

_wir möchten Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die unten genannten Bücher, für alle Fächer aufgelistet sind. Wir bitten Sie daher sich die Passenden Bücher für ihre jeweiligen Oberstufenkurse (kurz: UTZ's) rauszusuchen und diese dann auch zu besorgen._

_Alte Runen: _

‚_Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene' _

_von Enrico Callari (Neuanschaffung)_

Harry las weiter bist er von Alte Runen, über Geschichte der Zauberei zu Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke kam.

_Zauberkunst: _

‚_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche' _

_von Miranda Habicht (von letztem Jahr übernommen)_

_Zaubertränke:_

‚_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene' _

_von Libatius Borage (Neuanschaffung)_

Als Harry die Buchliste durchgelesen hatte, stellte er fest, wie viele Bücher ihm fehlten. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie sich dieses Jahr von Mrs. Weasley besorgen lassen, genau wie seine Roben, einen neuen Kessel und seinem Zaubertränkezutatenvorrat, denn er hatte echt keine Lust von all den Menschen in der Winkelgasse belästig zu werden.

Er packte seine Sachen wieder ein und zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny gingen sie nach oben, um mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Die Briefe hatten ihnen mehr als deutlich gemacht, wie wenig Zeit ihnen blieb alles zu erledigen und Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie sehr Snape ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

* * *

**A/N:** So und hier ist noch was, was ich allen Autoren, aber auch Lesern empfelen kann. Einige Essays, von **Trovia** zum Thama Szenen, Summarys und Reviews schreiben

"_Am Anfang war das Wort - wie man effektiv in eine Szene einsteigt_",

"_253 Zeichen Nutzen, oder: Die Kunst des Zusammenfassens_"

und

"_Verdammt, was jetzt? oder: Was Autoren und Übersetzer gerne in Reviews lesen_"

Sehr empfehlenswert!!! (_Links auf meinem Profil_)

* * *

Und jetzt wie wär's mit einem Kommi? =D


End file.
